1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a condenser for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a condenser for a vehicle that condenses coolant through heat-exchange with air if gaseous coolant and liquefied coolant are mixed and flowed into the condenser.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an air conditioning for a vehicle maintains suitable cabin temperature regardless of ambient temperature and realizes comfortable indoor environment.
Such an air conditioning includes a compressor compressing a refrigerant, a condenser condensing and liquefying the refrigerant compressed by the compressor, an expansion valve quickly expanding the refrigerant condensed and liquefied by the condenser, and an evaporator evaporating the refrigerant expanded by the expansion valve and cooling air which is supplied to the cabin in which the air conditioning is installed by using evaporation latent heat.
Herein, the condenser cools compressed gas refrigerant of high temperature/pressure by using an outside air flowing into the vehicle when running and condenses it into liquid refrigerant of low temperature.
Such a condenser is generally connected through a pipe to a receiver-drier which is provided for improving condensing efficiency through gas-liquid separation and removing moisture in the refrigerant.
According to a conventional condenser, however, radiation fins and tubes connected to headers disposed at both sides of the condenser should be connected in vertical manner when being connected with coolant pipes for receiving and discharging the coolant. Therefore, it is difficult to construct a layout in a small engine compartment.
Since spaces between the coolant pipes and the tubes in the headers are very small, flow resistance of the coolant occurs and the coolant is hardly diffused.
In addition, flow resistance of the coolant occurs in the tubes and heat-exchange efficiency of the coolant is deteriorated due to oil contained in the coolant when the coolant passes through a heat-exchanging portion. Therefore, condensing efficiency of the coolant may be deteriorated.
Since the coolant pipes for discharging the liquefied coolant are mounted at a lower portion of the condenser that is a subcool region, flow rate of the coolant in which gas and liquid are separated is reduced. Therefore, cooling performance of the air conditioning may be deteriorated.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.